The Forgotten Stories of Sandover
by Jetboard Kid
Summary: This is a group of short stories about Jak, Daxter and Keira growing up in Sandover. Everyone always talks about what a great life Jak had there but no one ever goes tries to tell that story, Well I'm going to enjoy.
1. Story 1: The Runaway

**Jet: Hello everybody. I'm back to working. But before we get started let me just say that I own nothing, Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog and yeah now that that's out of the way. This one isn't going to be a chapter story, you can read it like one the story do link to each other but really this is going to be a group of short stories about how Jak, Keira and Daxter grew up, and each works as a standalone story **

**Daxter: …**

**Jet: Hi Daxter, what are you doing here?**

**Daxter: Oh nothing just wondering why it seems that in your stories. I'm a little down played. All your stories are about Jak or **_**his **_**family. What about me? I have a story too ya know.**

**Jet: Oh don't worry Dax this one's all about you.**

**Daxter: Really? Then let's read.**

**Jak: You don't want to do that Dax.**

**Penny: Reading time.**

Story 1: Run Away

Time seemed to be moving very quickly for the sage as he watched Jak and Keira grow. It had been little more than two years since they left Haven city behind and neither Jak nor Keira could remember it. As far as they knew, Sandover had been where they had always lived. Both Jak and Keira had changed in looks, Jak no longer wore the cap that hid his blond hair, and instead of overalls he had beige color pants, he still didn't bother to wear shoes but that didn't really matter. He also wore a blue t-shirt that had tears and a white ring at the base of his sleeves. Keira didn't really look all that different; Samos still made her wear dresses all the time. But now her hair was longer so she wore it in pig tails, she also didn't wear shoes if she could help it.

The two of them were playing on the beach near the village. Jak and Keira had taught themselves how to swim and the two were splashing around in the water. Eventually the two small kids got tired and laid down on the sand, just taking in the sun's warmth. The only sound that was heard was the cries of the birds that flew over head and the sound of the ocean. The five year old boy and the four year old girl closed their eyes.

However, far away from Sandover, the village that sat on the opposite side of the forbidden jungle was not so peaceful. Big creatures, with purple fur and small yellow eyes, were attacking; these monsters were called Lurkers. Screams of terror filled the air, some huts were on fire and everywhere both elves and lurkers were being killed. In the midst of this another five year old boy with orange-yellow hair was hiding under his bed. The boy was crying as he heard the nightmare that was going on outside.

From under the bed the little boy could see a lurker walk into the hut. The boy pushed himself as far back under the bed as he could as the lurker got closer. It knew a little elf was hiding there; it was about to get him when the end of a spear found itself sticking out of the lurker's chest. The boy screamed as the lurker fell onto the floor, it's eyes were still open and they were looking at the boy. "Daxter!" A man called.

The little boy crawled out from under the bed and looked at the man that had saved him. This man looked a lot like Daxter. "Dad." Daxter said, hugging the man and crying. "Dad, I'm scared."

The man held his son, "I know, I know. It's all going to be okay." He said, his voice was very calm as he spoke.

Daxter looked up at him, "Where's mom?"

"She's waiting for us in the jungle." The man stood up and pulled his spear out of the dead lurker, "Come on Daxter, we have to go now." Daxter held his father's hand as they ran for the jungle.

"Dad, didn't you always say that we should never go in the jungle?" The young boy asked.

"Things are a little different now Daxter; it's safer in there then it is here." Daxter looked back at his village as they ran into the jungle.

They didn't slow down when they had gotten in; they just kept running as fast as they could until they found a very pretty woman. She had long red-orange hair and her skin was lightly kissed by the sun and her eyes sparkled like blue gem stones, this was Daxter's mother. She ran to her husband and son and hugged them both, "I was so worried." She looked at down at her son, "Daxter, are you hurt?"

"I'm okay mom." He said.

The man ruffled his son's hair, "Our brave little boy, hurt?" He laughed. "The lurkers weren't even able to touch him." Daxter smiled up at his father. The three heard a ruffling sound behind them. Daxter's father held his spear as Daxter and his mother hid behind him. "We need to get moving."

Daxter's mother picked up a bag that had food and other supplies that they were going to need. Daxter looked up at his father, "But dad, we just did all that running, I'm tired."

Daxter's father knelt down and put his hand on his son's shoulder, "I know you are, but we're just going a little bit farther and then we can rest, okay? You can make it Daxter; you're a tough little boy, right?"

"Yeah." Daxter said, confidently. His father smiled and stood back up and they began to walk, "Dad." Daxter said after a while, "where are we going?"

"There's another village near the temple on the other side of the jungle, it's safer there." He smiled at his son, "And I'm sure there will be other kids you can play with."

"I'd like that." Daxter said. Daxter had never had anyone his own age to play with; he had been the only child in his whole village.

Daxter's mother ran her hand through her son's hair, "It's going to be a wonderful place. I'm sure of it."

After a while the family stopped, "It's going to be dark soon." Daxter's father said, "We should make camp and get some rest. Sandover should be just another day's hike away."

Daxter looked at his father, "We're going to sleep out here?" He asked, it was clear from his voice that he was scared. "What if something gets us while we're sleeping?"

Daxter's father smiled, "I'll tell you what son; if anything does come, I'll protect you."

Daxter smiled at his father. "Daxter," his mother called, "come on, it's time for bed." Daxter laid down on the ground and used his mother's bag as a pillow. He yawned as she pulled a blanket over him. "Good night Daxter, I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Daxter yawned again and fell asleep as his mother kissed his head.

It wasn't long before Daxter was being shook awake, "Daxter, Daxter wake up!" His mother said.

"Mom, what is it?" He asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Then he heard the rustling of the trees and saw his father with the spear, ready for the attack.

"We have to move." His father said. "Quickly."

Daxter's mother grabbed her bag and her son's hand and the three of them ran. Daxter could hear the rustling getting louder and louder, "Dad, their getting closer!" Daxter said.

His father looked at him and he looked at his wife, "Keep going," he said, "Don't stop no matter what you hear, just keep running."

His wife looked at him, "NO! No, I know what you're thinking. _Please_ don't."

"You'll be fine; the village isn't that far away, you and Daxter can make it. You have to… for me. Take care of him."

Tears came into her eyes; they both knew that this was good bye, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

Daxter looked at his father as he stopped and turned his back to them, "Dad!" Daxter called, looking back, "What are you doing, come on!" he yelled as his mother pulled him away. "DAD!"

His father looked back at him with a smile as tears started to fall down his face, "It will all be alright, Daxter." He called as they ran, "Everything's going to be okay, just listen to your mother. I love you son."

"Dad…" Daxter was starting to cry now. His mother picked him up so she could run faster as his father turned back and waited for his death to find him. They turned and Daxter never saw his father again. It wasn't long before the distant sound of a fight was heard. Daxter was telling his mother that they had to go back. But she just kept running, tears streaming down her face. And then a loud painful cry filled the air and then Daxter and his mother heard nothing… just nothing. Daxter looked at his mother, "Mom, we have to go back. Dad–"

"-Is gone Daxter." She said as she kept running, her voice sounded strong but the tears on her face made it clear that she was heartbroken.

"What?" The five year old asked, he didn't want to believe it, "No. We have to go back for him; he's got to be okay. He said everything would be okay!"

Daxter's mother hugged him tightly, "It will be okay, it will. He did this for us, for you. We have to keep going."

The sun was starting to rise now: they had to be getting close to the village. After a while they stopped to eat something. Daxter didn't say anything as he ate the bread that his mother handed him. She looked sadly at him, "Daxter," she said, he looked at her, "it will all be okay. Your father did what he did because he loved you."

"Then why did he stop? Why didn't he keep going with us?"

Daxter was crying again. His mother held him tight, "If he hadn't stopped to fight them, they would have gotten all of us. He died so we could live."

"But I didn't want him to go mom… I'm gonna miss him."

"I know," she said as she ran her hand through his hair, "I'm going to miss him to. But you know what?" She looked at him with a smile, "As long as we never forget him, he'll always be with us." She put her hand over her son's heart, "Right here." She wiped the tears from his face, "Now come on; smile for me, you know how much your father and I love your smile." Daxter looked at her and smiled weakly. "That's my boy." She hugged him again, "Don't ever lose your smile, okay?" The tears had returned to her eyes, "When you smile then your father and I smile too no matter where we are." She kissed his head and got up, "Come on, we should keep moving." Daxter held his mother's hand as they started to walk again.

They walked for a while and then Daxter saw a big metal something through the trees, "Mom, what is that?" He asked, pointing to it.

His mother looked and smiled, "That's the temple; we're almost there."

"How far away is it?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Not far, maybe just another hour away." She smiled at him, "We'll be there in no time."

"That's good because my feet hurt." Daxter said, sitting down and rubbing his foot a little.

His mother laughed, "My do too a little bit."

Daxter looked at his mother sadly, "Mom, do you think that dad was hurt too?"

His mother frowned a bit and sat next to him, "I know he's not in any pain now, and that's all that matters." She ran her hand through his hair, "Don't be so focused on bad or sad things Daxter. Always look to see the bright side in life… that's what your father always did." She smiled at her son as he hugged her. She hugged him back.

The sound of a snapping twig pulled the mother and son out of their happy little moment. Daxter's mother looked back the way they had just come. "Mom," Daxter said, "what is it?"

She looked around; she saw a ledge that had a small bush on it. She picked Daxter up and put him up on the ledge, "Daxter, hide in that bush." She had tears in her eyes again.

"Mom?"

"Don't come out until it's complexly quiet and then run as fast as you can for the temple. Don't stop until you find the village." she said as she handed him her bag.

"Mom, you'll meet me in the village right?" He asked.

They both could hear the rustling of leaves now. "Of course, I'll be with you Daxter. Your father and I both will be."

"Mom you have to hide, too." Daxter said as the rustling got louder.

"They would find us, they would find you." She touched his face, "You'll be alright. I love you Daxter. Now get in the bush." Daxter crawled into his hiding place and looked through the leaves as his mother walked away, she stopped and once she saw the lurkers she started to run leading them away from her son.

Daxter stayed quiet so the lurkers wouldn't find him. He heard his mother scream in pain off in the distance. Daxter didn't cry out for her, he just started to cry. The screams died away and the jungle was silent. Daxter climbed out from his hiding place and jumped down from the ledge. He started to run for the temple like his mother told him. He ran as fast as he could not daring to stop or look back he just kept running. He was almost there now and then something caught his eye, it looked like someone was lying on the ground. The person was covered in blood. Daxter knew who it was, and he ran over to the body. "Mom," He said. "Why are you laying on the ground?" He asked. The five year old grabbed her shoulder which had a great deal of skin missing, and what the young boy saw was something that no one should have to see. Her blood stained her clothes, and her head had a deep gash on it that was also spilling blood but the worse of it was not the claw marks to her chest, or even that her foot was missing. No, the worst thing that Daxter saw on his mother's mangled corpse was the large slash on her stomach. And when Daxter had rolled her onto her back, her organs had spilled out of her. Daxter was horrified by this sight; he looked back at his mother's face which was the only part of her that wasn't hurt; her face made her look like she was only sleeping. He shook her shoulder, "Mom! Mom!" Daxter was crying now and as he continued to shake her, her blood spilled on to him. "Mom, you got to wake up. This can't be real, please wake up! Mom! Please!" He knew that she wasn't going to get up. He stopped shaking her and cried; he had lost his father just a few hours ago and now he had lost his mother, he was all alone in the world now and he would always be alone because who would ever want him? In his old village none of the adults, aside from his parents, liked him very much; they said that he was too loud, too obnoxious and that he talked too much. And no one wanted a kid like that… he was alone now.

He looked down the road; he was almost to the temple. But was it really going to be worth it to go to this new village? Where was he going to live and who was going to take care of him? Daxter thought about just staying near his mother's corpse and just wait for the lurkers to come and find him. But then he thought about what his mother had said to him earlier, his father had chose to die so that Daxter could live and now his mother had done the same thing. She died so her son could live. If Daxter let himself die now then what his parents had done would be for nothing. The little boy stood up and looked at his mother's body. He was going to find away to live on his own, he had to for his parents. Daxter started to walk away from his mother's body but then he looked back at it just one more time and weakly smiled, "Don't worry mom, I'll be okay." He said, before running off for his new village.

**Daxter: …**

**Jak: Told you, you didn't want to read this.**

**Daxter: … I can't believe you did this story.**

**Jet: What, it's a sad story but a good one. And it dose tell everyone why you don't seem to have any parent in the first game.**

**Daxter (Starting to cry): Shut up.**

**Jak: Welcome to my world Dax.**

**Penny: Next story is how Jak met Daxter.**

**Daxter: OH No! Not that one.**

**Jak: I remember that, that's one's going to be good. Jet when are you going to have it up?**

**Jet: It will be up in about two weeks, see everyone then.**


	2. Story 2: The Thief

**Jet: Well here's the next story and really I love the way this came out so I won't waste any time and jest let you all read it.**

Story 2: The Thief

It was late and Jak's uncle was asleep. The five year old Jak tiptoed across the floor of the small hut, being careful not to make a sound. He reached the doorway and looked outside; he thought that he saw something climbing the cliff behind the farmer's house but it was so dark that he couldn't make it out. He thought that it must have been just a big animal from the nearby jungle. Jak didn't pay it much mind. It was the first clear night in a long time and every star could be seen in the sky. He ran for the sage's hut because he and Keira had agreed that tonight the two of them were going to go to the beach and spend the night there looking at the stars.

He ran across the bridges and ran into the base hut. Samos was sleeping on the small bed in the main room; Jak quietly went over to the room on the other side from where Samos was sleeping. He saw the four year old Keira sleeping in her bed, her teddy bear held close to her. Jak shook her awake, she looked at him as she rubbed her green eyes, "Jak, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." She asked, drowsiness in her voice. Jak walked over to the window and pointed up at the sky. Keira got out of bed and looked up, a smile spread across her face as she looked at Jak, "Let's go." She said, any thought of sleep gone from her mind. She grabbed Jak's hand and ran out of the hut dragging him along.

The two young kids ran to the beach, they scarcely made a sound as they ran. They reached the beach; as they ran across the cold sand Keira began to giggle and Jak just smiled. Jak was way faster than Keira by a long shot, he had always been- but he slowed down and let her run ahead of him a bit. "What are you doing?" She asked happily running in front of him, "I know you're faster than that." she said, laughing again. Jak let her get a head of him a little ways and then he started to pick up speed again and he tackled her. They both rolled on the sand a little and then they landed next to each other and laughed for a moment. They calmed down and looked up at the star-filled sky. Jak put his hands behind his head as Keira stared to point out constellations that Samos had taught her; he had taught Jak about them too, but Jak liked hearing Keira tell him what they were and he was mute anyways- he wouldn't be able to tell her any of ones he knew. Keira liked to look at the stars but she would never go to the beach or anywhere at night by herself, so that's why Jak had gone with her. Not because he wanted to looked at the stars, but because Keira wanted to. Keira and Jak were the only kids in the whole village; so they were always together and nothing was ever going to change that… or so Jak thought as he began to fall asleep, comfortably lying there on the sand.

The next day Jak woke to find that he was still sleeping on the beach. He could hear Samos calling from the village for him and Keira; he looked over to see her still asleep next to him. He smiled as he stretched and then shook her shoulder to wake her up. She looked at him, "Jak…" she yawned as she rubbed one of her green eyes, "It's morning already?" and then hearing her father's voice calling them she looked back to the village. She got up and wiped the sand off of her, "I'll race you back to the village." She said. Jak just nodded to show that he liked that idea, he got up and Keira took off. Jak waited a few seconds and then he went after her. It didn't take him long to pass her and reach the end of the beach first. He stopped to catch his breath as Keira caught up, once she reached him she sat down on one of the low ledges that acted like stairs to get them from the beach back up to the village, the two looked at each other and laughed.

The sculptor looked out his window and saw the two, "Hey little dudes," he said, smiling at them, "the sage has been looking for you."

The two looked up at him, "Thank you." Keira said as she and Jak started to climb up. When they reached the top Keira saw her father, "Daddy." She called, getting his attention.

Samos looked at them and smiled as he walked over to them, "There you two are, where have you been?"

"We slept on the beach." Keira said happily.

Samos shook his head, "Now why did you do that?"

"We wanted to look at the stars."

Samos smiled and patted his daughter's head, "Well alright, next time tell me where you going."

"We will." Keira said.

Jak heard someone behind him and looked to see the sculptor coming up to them, "Hey, sage dude," he said, Samos looked at him, "Someone's stole one of my tools."

Samos just looked at him as did Keira, "Are you sure did just lose it?" Keira asked.

The sculptor looked down at her, "I know I didn't lose it, someone stole it."

"You think that's bad?" Another man asked. They all looked to see the fisherman, "Losing a tool, that's not a big deal, is it? Someone stole the fish I caught yesterday."

"Well," Another new voice that belonged to the farmer said, "someone has stolen some of my yakcow milk."

"And my binoculars are missing too." The Bird lady added.

"Why are you telling me this?" Samos asked, "This is something you take to the mayor."

"Because the Mayor's job is to make sure we have power in the village." the bird lady said, "And also, it's more likely that one of these two-" she pointed the Jak and Keira, "-are the ones who took our things."

Jak and Keira looked at her, unbelieving that anyone would think that they would steal anything. Samos clearly didn't like this either, "Now wait one moment; why would Jak or Keira take any of the things that are missing?"

"I'm not saying they had a reason, I'm just saying that young children do things to see what they can get away with, it's normal."

"But we didn't take anything." Keira said, "Jak and I were at the beach all night."

Samos looked at them, "Well, did you see anything or anyone last night?"

"No." Keira said. Jak looked at the cliff behind the farmer's house.

Samos looked at him, "Jak, did you see anything out of the ordinary last night?" Jak looked at the adults… and then he shook his head. "Alright then," Samos said, looking back at the adults, "Let's be reasonable, couldn't it had just been a stray animal from the jungle that took all your things?" Jak looked back at the cliff; he really wanted to know what that thing was that he had seen the night before. The sculptor and the farmer just nodded and turned to head back to their homes.

"Well," The fisher man said, "It wouldn't be the first time an animal stole my fish," he looked at the bird lady, "would it?"

The bird lady crossed her arms and look away from him, "It's not my fault that some of my birds eat only fish. And really, them eating those smelly things is doing the village a favor." She said as she began to walk into her own hut. The fisherman waved her off disapprovingly and walked back to his hut.

Samos shook his head and then he took his daughter's hand, "Come on Keira, let's go home and get some breakfast." He looked at Jak, "You should go check in with your uncle before you do anything else." Jak just nodded and then he walked to his uncle's hut.

Jak's uncle wasn't his real uncle; Jak didn't have any biological family, at least not any that he could remember. No one knew what had happened to Jak's parents; not even Samos, who had brought Jak and Keira to Sandover just three years ago. Jak's so-called uncle had taken a liking to the boy when they had first met and he had taken him in. It didn't matter to Jak that they weren't really related, he still saw the man as his uncle and one thing he loved about his uncle was he was an explorer. He would tell Jak about trips he had made to unknown places and the things he had seen there. Jak hoped that one day he could go on an adventure too and discover someplace new just like his uncle.

Jak walked into the hut and saw his uncle looking under the bed as he mumbled to himself. Jak walked over to him and tapped the older elf's shoulder. The man jumped and looked at him with a smile, "Well there you are Jak, where have been?" Jak pointed in the direction of the beach. His uncle looked where he was pointing and smiled, "Out for a night of star-watching with Keira were you?" Jak nodded. His uncle went back to looking under the bed, "Well I seemed to have misplaced one of my big maps," he looked back at Jak, "you haven't seen it anywhere have you?" Jak shook his head. His uncle sighed, "Oh well, it will turn up, things aways do." He walked over to the fire place/stove, "How about some breakfast?" Jak just smiled and nodded.

After he ate Jak ran back to Samos' hut, thinking that he and Keira could play together or that Samos had a story to tell them, he usually did. But when he got to the hut he heard Keira crying, "It's okay Keira," Jak heard Samos say as he walked into the base hut, "we'll find it."

Jak came in and saw Keira sitting on her bed looking very sad, Samos next to her, "No we won't, someone stole it."

"Now Keira, you might have misplaced it."

"No I did not, daddy," She cried. "I left it on the bed." Jak came over and stood in front of her. She looked at him, "Jak, someone stole my teddy." She still cried. Jak just looked at her, he didn't care when everyone else in the village said that they had something stolen, but Keira was different, she was _his_ friend and he knew how much she loved that teddy bear. Jak turned and ran out of the hut. "Jak!" Keira called, jumping off her bed and following him, "Where are you going? Do you know where my teddy is?" Samos just let them go and kept looking around the room for Keira's toy.

"Jak," Keira called, "wait for me." they ran to the cliff behind the farmer's house. Jak started to climb up it. "What are you doing?" Keira asked, grabbing the back of his shirt, he looked at her, "We're not supposed go up there. We're going to get in trouble." Jak just shook his head and started to climb. Keira sighed and started to climb with him. For two young kids this was a bit hard; Keira, being that she wasn't as strong as Jak was needed his help. But they did get to the top and they started to walk down the path that led to the fire canyon. The closer they got to it the warmer the air became.

Jak and Keira got to canyon and found all the things that the villagers had lost; Jak saw his uncle's map and next to it was Keira's teddy bear. The two went over to get their things but it seemed that someone, who couldn't have been any older than they were, was using the map like a blanket and that same kid was holding Keira's teddy as he slept. He was a scrawny little kid and he looked a bit like a mess, his clothes were ripped and stained badly, and he laid his head on his arm for a pillow. Jak grabbed his uncle's map off the sleeping kid and Keira tried to grab her teddy but the boy had good grip on it. She pulled it and when she got her toy free the boy's arm moved and his head hit the ground waking him up. He looked at Keira, who was hugging her toy, "HEY!" He yelled getting to his feet, "That's mine!"

Keira looked at him, "No, it's not."

"Yes it is, I found it!"

"In **my** **room**!"

The boy grabbed the arm of the toy, "Don't matter where I found it, it's MINE!" he ripped the toy out of Keira's hands and pushed her down. Keira hit the ground and the four year old started to cry. Jak glared at the boy; taking a toy was one thing but pushing Keira around like that was another. Jak clenched his fist and punched the boy right in the face, knocking out his two front teeth. The boy didn't start crying but he spat out the blood that was now spilling into his mouth from his missing teeth, "What was that for?!" He asked.

Jak took the toy and gave it back to Keira, she took it and stood back up as she sniffled a little, "Thanks Jak." She said, hugging the toy tightly.

"HEY!" The boy yelled, also standing back up, he spat out more blood and wiped his lip, "Give that back!"

"No!" Keira said.

The boy started to walk up to her to take the toy back but Jak stood in front of her and the boy backed off a bit. "Whatever… take it, if it means that much to you." He crossed his arms and turned his back on them, "Only babies need a toy to sleep with and I'm not a baby."

"Then why did you want it?" Keira asked, in a nicer tone now.

"I don't want it." The boy picked up the map and laid down on in the dirt again using the map as a blanket. Jak took the map from him and the boy looked at him, "Whatever… I don't need that either," the boy curled up on the ground, "It's warm enough here that I don't need it."

Keira looked at the stuff that laid in the dirt near them as Jak folded the map up and put it in one of his pockets, and Keira looked back at the boy, "Do you live here?" She asked.

"So what if I do?"

"Where is your mom and dad?" The boy didn't answer. Keira and Jak looked at each other a moment, then she whispered to Jak, "Maybe he doesn't have a mom and dad." Jak saw the boy curl up a little tighter, overhearing her. Keira looked back at him, "do you not have a mom or dad?"

"NO, OKAY!" The boy yelled, glaring at them, "I don't have a dad and I don't have mom! I don't even have a home. Now leave me alone!" He laid back down with his back to them.

Keira and Jak looked at him a moment and started to sadly walk away feeling helpless, but then Keira stopped. She looked at her teddy, she loved it so much but still… she turned around and walked back over to the boy. She stood in front of him and held out the toy, "Here," she said. The boy just looked at her confused, "you need it more than I do."

Jak walked over to them and stood next to Keira. The boy just looked at them, "No I don't."

"Yes you do, everyone needs a friend." The boy looked at her then took the toy and held it close. Keira smiled and sat down, "I'll be your friend."

The boy looked at her, shock on his face, "Really?" Keira smiled. The boy looked at Jak, who also sat down, "Do you just follow her around?" Jak just looked at the boy confused. "…Ah hello, ya gonna answer?" Jak just smiled and crossed his arms, "HEY," the boy yelled, "YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!"

Jak and Keira started to laugh, "Jak doesn't talk." Keira said.

"Oh…" the boy said, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" The boy looked at Jak, who raised a brow at him. "Well, I guess you couldn't." The three kids started to laugh, "So your name's Jak?" Jak nodded, "I'm Daxter." He looked at Keira, "Who are you?"

"I'm Keira."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you guys hungry?"

"A little." Keira said. Jak shook his head, he was still full from breakfast. The boy opened a beat up looking bag and pulled out two fish. "You took those from Mr. Fisherman." Keira said.

Daxter looked at her, "I gotta eat too you know."

He picked up a long sharp tool and stuck the fish on it, "And that's from the sculptor!"

Daxter sat down next to the lava and held the fish over it, "Yeah well, how was I going to cook this grub?" Jak looked around and found the bird lady's binoculars and he shook them a little. Daxter looked at them, "I needed those so I could see what was going in the village from up here."

Jak and Keira sat next to Daxter, Keira pulled her knees to her chest, "So if you're all alone, why don't you come to the village?"

"People don't really like me. They say I'm annoying. Besides, why would I go there? I don't have any family there, I don't belong."

Jak and Keira just looked at Daxter and then Keira smiled, "…Jak's an orphan too." Jak gave her an annoyed glare for bringing that fact up. She grinned and chucked a little, embarrassed.

"You don't have a family?" Daxter asked. Jak just sadly looked at the dirt; he didn't really like it when his lack of family was bought up. He didn't know why it bothered him; he didn't have a single memory of them. "But then who's that guy you live with?" Daxter asked.

"That's Jak's uncle." Keira said.

"Well at least you have an uncle, I don't have _any_ family."

"He's not Jak's _real_ uncle." Keira explained, "He just kinda took Jak in, that's all."

"Oh…" Daxter said, taking of the now cooked fish and handing to Keira on a leaf. "Well what about you? I've seen you walk around with a weird-looking green guy."

Jak covered his mouth as he snickered at Daxter description of Samos. Keira glared at both boys, "That's my daddy." She stated.

Daxter took a bit of his fish and looked at her, "Were you adopted too?" He asked with his mouth full of fish.

"No." Keira said, annoyed.

"I was just asking." Daxter said, "Why is he green anyways?"

"He's the sage."

The three kids sat quietly as Daxter and Keira ate. "He still looks weird." Daxter said after a moment.

Jak fell on-to his back laughing. Keira glared at Daxter, "You look a bit weird too."

Daxter looked at her, "Do not."

"Do too." Keira said.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I do not look weird." Daxter said. Jak was rolling, this was one of the funniest things he had seen, he and Keira never argued but that was due to the fact that Jak didn't talk.

Keira smiled at him, "yes you do, especially with your teeth missing."

"Well… Well you can blame your boy-friend for that, he punched me."

Jak stopped laughing, did he hear Daxter right? Keira's face went red, "J-Jak's not my boy-friend!"

Daxter smiled, "He's a boy and he's your friend, so he's your boy-friend."

Keira went even redder, "Well… well you're my friend too Daxter, and you're a boy so what does that make you?"

"Um… well… you just met me, you've know him longer so he's your boy-friend."

"JAK IS NOT MY BOY-FRIEND!" Keira yelled.

"Is too." Daxter said, smiling now.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too. OW!" Jak had smacked Daxter on the back of the head to get him to shut up. Daxter looked at him, "Why do you keep hitting me?"

Keira smiled, "Because you deserve it." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Daxter looked at the two of them and then he started to laugh, "I guess I kinda do." Jak and Keira started to laugh as well, enjoying the company of their new friend.

After a while, Jak and Keira figured they should go back to the village. Daxter didn't want them to go, "You guys could stay here." He said hopefully.

Keira smiled, "Or you could come with us."

Daxter crossed his arms, "No thanks."

"Come on Daxter."

"No."

Keira grabbed his arm and tried to drag him, grunting, "I… said… come on."

Daxter pulled back not wanting to go, "I said no."

"Jak, a little help?"

Jak rolled his eyes and also grabbed Daxter; with both Jak and Keira pulling him, Daxter didn't have a chance and was dragged away from the fire canyon. "I said I didn't want to go!" Daxter got out of their grip and started to run back to canyon but Jak tackled him. Keira grabbed one of Daxter's legs and Jak grabbed the other and the two of them continued to drag him. "No no no no!" Daxter said, grabbing any tuffs of grass that he could get his hands on.

"You can't just stay here." Keira said. "You need a home."

"No, I don't. I can take care of myself."

"By stealing other people's things?"

"So what?"

"So you're going to have to tell everyone that you took everything."

"That's just another reason not to go. They'll all be mad at me."

They reached the edge of the cliff and let Daxter go. As soon as he was free he tried to run back to hide but Jak grabbed him by the back of the shirt and kept him from running. Daxter crossed his arms, giving up on the thought of running off, "Fine, you win. I'll go to the village, happy now?" Jak and Keira smiled and let go of his shirt.

"Jak, Keira, what are you two doing up there?"

Jak and Keira looked down to see Samos glaring up at them. "Hi Daddy." Keira said, knowing that she was in trouble.

"Get down here, right now."

Daxter smiled, "Well looks like you two gotta go." He started to walk away, "Bye." Jak grabbed him again, "Alright, alright I'm coming too."

The three kids started to climb down and when they had reached the bottom Samos glared at them, "Jak, I think your uncle would like a word with you and Keira, you are to go home, right now. We will discuss this later young lady." Both of them looked at each other with sad looks, they were in trouble and they knew it. Slowly and sadly they began to walk to their homes. Samos looked back at Daxter who was standing there watching his friends leave. In his mind Samos was being a bit mean; Jak and Keira hadn't done anything wrong. "And where are you from young man?" Samos asked.

Daxter crossed his arms, "That's none of your business, old man."

Samos just looked at the boy that seemed a bit rude to him. He looked back up the cliff face and then back at the boy, "Tell me something, are you the one that's been stealing everyone's things?"

Daxter looked away from him, "So what if I am? What are you going do about it?"

Samos glared at the boy, "You are a rude little boy, I think I need to have a word with your parents."

"Ha, jokes on you, that's not gonna happen."

"And why not?" Samos asked, this boy was beginning to bother him.

"Cause I don't got any." He started to climb back up the cliff. He got up on a higher ledge and looked down at Samos, "You might be able to tell Jak and Keira what to do, but you can't order me around Greeny."

Samos just looked at the boy a moment; he had only ever met one person- or rodent for that matter- that had ever called him '_greeny_'. Samos watched the strange kid climb, "What is your name young man?" Samos asked.

Daxter stopped and looked back at him and smiled, "I'm Daxter and don't you forget it." Daxter climbed to the top of the cliff and ran back to the canyon.

Samos just let him go, that was one of the rudest kids he had ever met, and he had lived in _Haven City_. But still, Samos knew what Jak was going to become; he knew what Jak was going to have to live through when the time came, he knew about the pain and suffering Jak was going to go through. And yet through it all, every mission, every fight, every trial, Jak had a friend right there with him every step of the way. Who; even when things looked their worst, was able to crack a joke. And at times, even though Jak seemed cold and hard, with his best friend by his side he seemed… happy, all because of Daxter.

Samos began to walk back to his hut, he walked past Jak's and heard him and his uncle laughing. Samos smiled, he had known that Jak wasn't going to be in too much trouble; as far as his uncle was concerned, as long as no one got hurt Jak's uncle would encourage him to go on his own little adventures, which meant that Keira went along for the ride. And now another kid was going to join them, and the small trio of friends was now complete. Samos was going to have to get used to Daxter because he wasn't going anywhere.

Later that night, Jak and Keira climbed back up to cliff with a few things for Daxter. Daxter smiled when he saw his friends again, "Hey guys, you didn't get in too much trouble did ya?"

Jak shook his head and Keira smiled, "My daddy just said I needed to tell him before I came up. And Jak never gets in trouble, at least not with his uncle." Jak just smiled.

Daxter looked at the things Jak and Keira were holding, Keira had a pillow and Jak had a blanket, "You two going to sleep here?" He asked.

"Well," Keira said, "I just thought that you might like to have a real pillow." Jak held out the blanket.

Daxter just looked at them, "You're just giving them to me?" Both Jak and Keira nodded. Daxter smiled and took the things, "Thanks guys." He picked up Keira's teddy bear and held it out to her, "Keira you should have your teddy back."

"But Daxter-"

"I don't need it… I have friends now. And I shouldn't have taken it. I'm sorry."

Keira took the bear and smiled, "It's okay."

Daxter smiled, "You guys sure that you don't want to spend the night here?"

Jak and Keira looked at each other and shrugged, "Why not." Keira said, "We spent last night at the beach. We can sleep here. The three kids laid down and fell asleep, all happy about the new friendship they had started.

**Penny: Awww that was so cute.**

**Daxter (Looking at Jak): you punched me.**

**Jak: You were picking on Keira.**

**Jet: Not much else to say here. I don't know when I'll have the next story up just keep an eye out for it.**


	3. Story 3: The Storm

**Jet: Well, here's the next story. This one took me forever to do. And just so everyone knows in this story Jak and Daxter are six and Keira is five. **

**Penny: Are you just going do a story for every year of their lives before Jak and Daxter go to Misty Island?**

**Jet: Most likely.**

**Jak and Daxter: Please don't.**

**Jet: Too bad, I'm going to.**

**Jak: Just skip my ninth birthday, okay?**

**Jet: No way, that's one I'm looking forward to doing. **

**Jak: I hate you.**

Story 3: The Storm

Jak was not sleeping well, he tossed and turned in his sleep as strange images ran through his mind. He saw monsters that ran on all fours, it had blue skin but a good part of it was covered in armor, Jak could see four glowing yellow eyes out of the metal mask it wore over its face. Jak also could see a large glowing gem that seemed to be attached to the monster's head. The monster chased Jak through the blackness of his mind.

As he ran he saw to see a strange symbol; it was a circle with two smaller circles inside it. He ran for it. He was almost there; he reached out a hand to touch it when…

"Jak!" A voice called, "Jak, wake up." Jak opened his eyes to see Daxter looking in through the window, "You okay buddy?" Daxter asked as Jak sat up, rubbing his eye, "You must have been having a bad dream." Jak got out of bed and started to get dressed. Daxter still lived at the fire canyon. Even though he had known Jak and Keira for little more than a year and was now more comfortable being around the other villagers now, he still didn't want any of the adults to take him in, he liked living on his own. Or at least that what he thought he was doing. The villagers gave Daxter ever thing he needed. Daxter still found it fun to steal things from the adults. To him it was just a game and he would give whatever he took back once he was caught. Daxter's teeth had grown back in from when Jak had pouched him… though not exactly straight.

Jak looked around the hut and found a note from his uncle,

'_Jak,  
The sage and I went to visit a sick friend in Rock Village. We will be back by sundown tomorrow so long as my friend is alright. I know you will be fine on your own and try to stay close to the village and keep out of trouble until I get back.  
See you soon, your Uncle.  
P.S. Don't let your ugly friend swipe my belongings.'_

Daxter was reading the note over Jak's shoulder, "Pff, I'm better looking than he is." Daxter said, walking to the other side of the room and grabbing a few orbs off the table, "Just for that I'm going to take these." Jak rolled his eyes as he saw Daxter stuff the orbs into his pockets. Daxter looked back at Jak, "Come on, let's go get Keira and go to the beach. I'll race ya to her place." Jak smiled; he did love to race and it did help that he was faster than both Daxter and Keira. The two boys ran out of the hut and headed for Keira's.

By the time they got there Daxter was completely out of breath from trying so hard to keep up with Jak. Jak just smiled at his panting friend who looked at him, "Shut… up…" Daxter managed to say. Jak just laughed a little as they walked into the base hut but Keira wasn't there. "Oh no." Daxter said, "If she's not down here she must be help old greeny water all thoughts plants." Jak started to head up the ramp, "You go buddy, I'll just wait here." Daxter said. Jak just shrugged and kept going up.

When he walked into the hut he found Keira watering one of the plants. She didn't seem to know he was there so he just stood there and waited for her to see him. She looked around and jumped, "Oh Jak, you scared me." She put down the watering can and walked over to him, "Where's Daxter?" Jak pointed down.

Keira looked down and Daxter looked up at them, "Hey Keira, Jak and I are going to the beach. You want to come?"

"Sure." Keira said as she and Jak started to walk down the ramp. The three headed for the beach; they played all day long. At one point Keira found a large sea shell, they started to throw it to each other. After a while a sudden drop of rain fell on Jak's head. He looked up and saw dark storm clouds over head, Daxter and Keira also looked up as more water fell, "Come on," Keira said, "We should head home."

"Um Jak," Daxter said, "Can I just stay at your place until this blows over?"

Jak nodded as they all started to run. The rain was coming down faster and faster and by the time they reached the end of the beach it was pouring down on them and the wind was howling. All three of them were drenched as they started to climb the now slippery rocks that led back up to the village. When they got up, a flash of lightning and the roar of thunder was heard. Keira jumped and covered her eyes; the boys looked at her, Jak pulled her hand away from her face, "Um…" Keira said, "Maybe we should stay together, my daddy went to another village and I don't want to be alone." Jak and Daxter agreed that they should stay together. They ran for Samos' hut and ran into the lower level. Keira grabbed the blankets off their beds and the kids huddled together trying to dry off. To hide from the wind, they were in Keira's room.

The wind howled and the ocean became very violent. The waves crashed hard on the rocks almost as if they were trying to knock down the hut that protected the three children. The three looked out the window to see the water attacking the other huts as well, "I don't think we should stay here!" Daxter yelled over the wind.

"Why not?" Keira asked, also yelling.

"Because, it's not safe, we need to get away from the water." Jak and Keira just looked at him, "Listen, something like this happened in my old village a few years ago. I remember my dad telling me that when storms get like this I needed to get as far away from the water as I can."

"But where are we going to go?" Keira asked.

"Just come on." Daxter said as he started to run back into the storm, Jak and Keira followed him more to make sure that he didn't get himself hurt.

As they ran Keira looked around, "Where is everybody?" She asked. Jak shrugged. They reached the farmer's hut, "Come on," Keira said, "We should go to the temple. That's far away from the water and its metal- the storm can't get us there."

"NO!" Daxter yelled, completely terrified by the idea of going in there, "We can't go into the forest."

Jak and Keira looked at him, "Well then where are we going to go?" Keira asked.

Daxter looked up at the cliff, "The canyon, we'll be safe there."

"Are you sure?" Keira asked as Daxter started to climb.

"Yeah, come on." Daxter yelled back. Jak and Keira followed him; Jak didn't like this idea and would really much rather go to the temple, be he hadn't missed the terror in Daxter's voice and the three had enough problems.

As they climbed a wave hit the rock and Keira, who was behind the two boys, fell. She grabbed the ledge, "JAK! DAXTER, HELP!" She screamed. The boys climbed down to her and pulled her up as another wave hit them and started to sweep them way. The three hung onto each other; Daxter was holding Keira's arm as tight as he could and Keira had her arms wrapped around Jak's middle, Jak was holding the back of Keira's dress with one hand and was holding onto a rock as the water tried to pull them away. The water fell back and the three were able to breathe again. "Come on!" Daxter said, starting to climb again. Jak and Keira also started to climb wanting to reach the top before another wave came for them.

They got to the top and ran as fast as they could to the fire canyon. The closer they got the more the steam surrounded them. Keira grabbed Jak's arm and called out for Daxter. He yelled back at them and Jak and Keira found him. Daxter ran a under a group of rocks that he had piled up to keep himself dry when it rained, Jak and Keira followed suit. They all sat there, huddled together. Keira looked at him, "Daxter, it would have been better if we had gone to the temple."

"No, it wouldn't." Daxter said. "The forest is a bad place, a very bad place. It's not safe there at all." Jak looked at him; Daxter could see from the look Jak gave him that he wanted to know why Daxter didn't like it, "I don't want to talk about it okay?" Jak and Keira just looked back out into the white mist that surrounded them. The storm went on all day and all night, the three just stayed there huddled together. At a point Jak started to draw in the dirt; a large circle and two smaller circles inside it, he didn't know why but knew he had seen it before- not just in his dreams but somewhere else as well, but he didn't know where. Daxter looked to see what Jak was doing, "What's that?" He asked. Jak shrugged. After Daxter and Keira had fallen asleep Jak swiped back the orbs that Daxter had taken from his uncle's hut and put them in his pockets, then he fell asleep as well.

The rain had stopped by morning and the sunlight was shining through the bit of mist that remained. They all crawled out of tight space they had been in all night. They walked back to the village and found it a mess. The wind had been blowing so hard last night that many of the trees were up-rooted and dead fish littered the shore, there was even a dead lurker shark and the farmer's hut was flooded. The kids all climbed back down and started to walk through the water that now covered the ground. They climbed up to higher ground and started to walk around the village. It was a mess. Looking at the fisherman's dock, they could see that the water had raised a considerable amount; the entire lower deck was under water and many of the huts had holes in their roofs. And still, just like last night, there was no one around. Jak looked at Keira who looked a little scared and then she took off running for her hut, the boys followed her.

She ran into the upper level of the hut, "Daddy?" She asked allowed, no answer. Keira ran back out of the hut, "Daddy!?" She called again, more worried now, "DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled. When no one answered her she started to cry. Jak walked over to her and put a hand on her back. She looked at him, "Jak, where is everyone? Daddy said he would be back by morning but where is he?" Jak didn't have an answer for her, she hugged him, "Jak, I'm scared." Jak just hugged her back, neither Jak nor Daxter knew what to do.

The three of them walked to Jak's hut and they all sat down on the floor. It was quiet and then the mooing of yakcows could be heard. They looked out the window to see the villagers and the farmer's yakcows walking out of the forest. The three kids smiled and ran out to meet them. "There they are." The fisherman said and the kids ran.

"Where have you three been?" The bird lady asked, "We thought that storm swept you all away."

"We were at the fire canyon." Keira said, "Where were all of you?"

"We went to the temple." The sculptor said, "Look little dudes, when a storm that bad comes, you need to go to the temple, it's safer than the canyon. You all got luckly last night."

Jak and Keira looked at Daxter who looked at his feet, "Well…" Daxter said, "well at least we're all safe right?" he said. Jak and Keira looked at each other and then smiled, they were safe and that was all that mattered.

The Farmer lead his yakcows to the flooded pen and then the mayor looked at everyone, "We better start cleaning up." He said. Everyone got to work, Keira helped the sculptor to fix the broken roofs, Jak and the fisherman and the mayor worked on moving the fallen trees away from the village; or rather Jak helped the fisherman move the trees while the mayor 'supervised'. And Daxter, the farmer and the bird lady worked on cleaning up the smaller debris.

As they worked Samos and Jak's uncle returned to the village. When Keira saw her father she jumped off the roof of the fisherman's hut and ran to him, "Daddy, you're back!" She said as she hugged him.

Samos held his daughter, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Jak ran to his uncle who ruffled his hair, "Sorry I was gone so long, Jak. But the sage and I couldn't just leave Rock village looking the way it did after that storm."

"The blue sage was very glad to have our help." Samos said, "But it looks like Sandover still needs a bit of work." They got to work.

Later that night Jak and his uncle were sitting outside their hut eating dinner, "So I heard that you, Daxter and Keira weathered the storm all on your own." He said. Jak nodded. "Well I'm glad none of you were hurt, but next time you need to go to the temple, I know that everyone –myself included- has always told you kids to stay out of the jungle and that the temple is forbidden but there are times where the rules must be bent. Understand?" Jak nodded again. His uncle smiled, "Good, now it's late, off to bed with you." Jak got up and started to walk inside when he stopped and reached into his pocket, he pulled out the orbs he had taken from Daxter the night before and handed them to his uncle, "Your friend take these?" Jak nodded and his uncle took them. Then Jak walked into the hut and went to bed.

**Jak: My life is not some form of entertainment.**

**Jet: You want to tell that to the people at Naughty Dog?**

**Jak: I would if I could.**

**Jamie: These are some very good stories dad.**

**Jak: Jamie? What are you doing here?**

**Jamie: Reading, man Sandover was never like this when I was growing up there.**

**Jet: Metal-Heads?**

**Jamie: Yep. **


	4. Into the Forest

Story 4: Into the Forest

**Jet: Hello everyone. Here's a new story to read.**

Jak, Keira and Daxter were in Samos' hut. Samos' hair was beginning to look less like a bush, and more of the log on his head was beginning to show, his beard and mustache were also getting longer and beginning to turn white with age. But fact was that even though he was now becoming old he was still more than capable of keeping the three children in line when he had to. Right now he was giving them a lesson on the precursors. "Who were the precursors? Why did they create the vast monoliths that litter our planet? How did they harness Eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish? These are the questions that have been plaguing the minds of everyone since the dawn of time." Jak and Keira were listening closely but Daxter just seemed bored.

"But daddy," Keira cut in, "why do people care, is knowing about the past really that important?"

Samos looked at his daughter, "Yes, it is. It's aways important to know your past and to know where you came from." He looked at more at Jak now, "Your past and where you come from plays a big part in defining who you are, never forget that, any of you." the three kids nodded, "It's also important to know about the past of others that have come before you so you can avoid making the same mistakes." He looked back at Keira, "Now do you understand why it's so important to understand the past, Keira?"

Keira nodded, "Yes daddy."

Samos smiled, "Good, now let us continue."

It was another two hours before the three were released from the lesson and allowed to go play. Daxter was the first one out of the hut, Jak and Keira followed. "That was the worst waste of time, ever." Daxter said as the three just began to walk around the small village.

"I don't know," Keira said, "I thought it was fun and my daddy said that we need to understand the past."

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Keira, the most of the past that _I_ need to know is what I had for breakfast this morning. It's just wrong to keep kids cooped up like that and make them sit still while some old guy just talks."

"I liked it." Keira said, Jak nodded in agreement.

Daxter looked at his best friend, "Come on Jak, there had to have been something you wanted to do today other then listen to old greeny talk." Jak thought and then he looked at the jungle. And then he took off running for it, Daxter and Keira following him. "Jak!" Daxter yelled, "Where are you going?!"

Jak didn't even looked back at them, he just kept running, if they couldn't catch him then they couldn't stop him. He ran under the archway that led into the jungle and Daxter and Keira stopped, "Jak," Keira called as she also ran through the archway. Jak, who had started to climb up the small cliff that led up to the jungle, looked back at her. "We're not supposed to go in there, it's not safe."

Jak just waved her off and continued to climb, "She's right Jak." Daxter yelled from the other side of the archway, "There are monsters in there that will kill you."

Jak got to the top of the small cliff, looking down at them. Keira looked at Daxter, "How do you know what's in there?" She asked.

Daxter crossed his arms, "How do you think I got to Sandover?"

"Well, what kind of monsters are in there?" Keira asked.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of lurkers?"

"Yeah, but my daddy said they all live on Misty Island and we don't have to worry about them."

"Yeah," Daxter said, "well a few years ago, some of them found their way to my old village and destroyed it. Me and my parents were the only ones that make it out and they followed us all the way here." Daxter was almost crying now.

Keira walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Daxter, if all three of you got out of the village then why weren't your parents with you when you came to the Sandover?"

Daxter sniffled and wiped away his tears, "The lurkers got them." Keira gave Daxter a comforting hug as more tears filled the boy's eyes.

Daxter looked back up to where Jak had been but found that he was gone, "Where did Jak go?" He asked.

Keira looked up, "Jak?" She called, "Jak that's not funny, where are you?" When he didn't show himself. Keira started to climb the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Daxter asked, now walking under the archway.

"We've got to find Jak before he gets himself hurt. Come on." Daxter looked up at the cliff and gulped as he began to climb.

Jak ran through the jungle heading for the temple; Samos had said that the temple was the closest place that had any trace of the precursors and the young boy wanted to know more about them. So he ran. It was okay that Daxter and Keira were afraid; he didn't know why, being that he had taken off before Daxter could explain. And besides, he wasn't going to make them come in here if they didn't want to, but fact was he wasn't scared of monsters. He ran and found the temple. He smiled and ran inside.

Keira and Daxter moved a bit slower than Jak, looking everywhere for any signs of anything that could be coming for them. "So um…" Daxter said, "Where do you think Jak went?"

"I don't know." Keira said. One of them stepped on a twig and both kids jumped and screamed. "We need to find Jak and get out of here." She said as the two looked around, frightened by what they might see. "JAK! JAK WHERE ARE YOU?!" Keira yelled.

Daxter covered her mouth, "Keira, what are you doing? Do you want everything in the jungle to know we're here?" The two heard something slither across the ground and they both jumped away from the sound. "Let's just find Jak and get out of here."

Jak was wandering around the temple; he walked up to the upper levels and looked around, reading the Precursian texts that covered the walls. They told of stories of the lost race of god-like beings, but the writings didn't say anything about what they could have looked like. Jak just wandered the temple taking in everything he read. He was only pulled out of his reading when he heard a faint scream. He ran out of the temple heading for the source of the sound.

Daxter and Keira were cornered, a massive snake was coming at them, "SOMEBODY! HELP US!" They yelled as the snake came closer and closer. The snake rose it's self up so it was at eye level with the two young elves. They shut their eyes waiting for the snake to strike. They heard the snake hiss sharply, then they looked; Jak was standing between them and the snake. The snake shook its head and hissed at Jak try to scare him but the boy was not intimidated. He stood his ground and locked eyes with the snake. He heard Daxter and Keira move away from where they had been trapped. The snake leapt at Jak and he jumped out of the way, causing the snake to ram against the rock wall knocking itself out. Jak grabbed Keira's hand and the three kids made a run for it before the snake could get back up.

Jak lead them back to the temple where they stopped, "We… need to get… out of… here." Daxter said as he tried to catch his breath.

Keira sat down on the floor, "Daxter's right… it's not safe here." She said also trying to catch her breath. The three stayed there a moment then Keira looked at Jak, "So how do we get out of here?"

Jak scratched his head, he had no clue but that wasn't going to stop him. He took Keira's hand, helped her up and then started to lead her out of the temple, Daxter right behind them.

Back at the village, Samos –who was still unaware of the fact that Jak, Keira and Daxter were lost in the jungle- was in his hut talking to the red sage, "I'm getting worried." The red sage said, "Maya may finally be starting to get to her brother. Last time I talked to him, he didn't seem all there."

"What do you mean?" Samos asked, "You don't think they're abusing their power over dark eco do you?" But Samos already knew that Gol was abusing his power. He had heard the story of the dark sage's defeat when he was a young boy, everyone in Haven had. And thanks to his older self, Samos knew that Jak was the light that would stop them. But he couldn't tell any of this to the red sage.

"I'm not sure I've asked the yellow sage to keep an eye on him but I haven't had word from him in a while."

"Hmm… that's disturbing…" Their conversation was interrupted by the bird lady running into the hut completely out of breath. Samos and the red sage just looked at her, "Are you all alright?" Samos asked.

"I… saw Jak, Keira and Daxter… run into the jungle a while ago and… they haven't come back out."

"What?!" Samos asked.

"I sent the… Fisherman in there to look for them, and then… I came running here."

Samos looked at the red sage, "I'm sorry but I have to go and look for them." Without another word, Samos left the hut.

The three kids walked around the jungle, Keira holding Jak's hand and Daxter almost walking on Jak's heels, the young boy looked up at the trees fearful, "Nothing in here looks familiar, I think we're going the wrong way." Jak just rolled his eyes, he didn't know how to get back to the village, so for all he knew, Daxter was right but still he didn't have to panic; nothing was going to happen to them and besides the forest couldn't be that big, they'd find their way back… at some point.

They kept walking, now Keira was starting to get scared, she squeezed Jak's hand a bit, "Jak, it's getting dark," It truly was, the thick cover of the trees made it even harder for sunlight to get through, "we need to get home." But none of them even knew which way was home. Jak looked up at nearby cliff and pointed at it. Keira and Daxter also looked at it, she smiled, "That's a great idea, if we climb up that cliff, we should be able to find our way home."

Daxter looked up at it and shook his head, "Keira, you might want to stay down here, Jak and I can climb better than you."

Keira put her hands on her hips, "I'm not staying down here by myself, I can climb just as good as you two."

Daxter crossed his arms, "Yeah right, you always have a hard time keeping up with us."

"I do not."

"Yes you do." Daxter said, smirking.

"No I don't!" Keira yelled, stomping her foot angrily. Jak rolled his eyes and started to climb up leaving the two to argue.

Keira and Daxter looked to see him climbing, "Hey!" Daxter yelled, "Wait of us!" Both Daxter and Keira started climbing.

Jak reached the top first so he just sat there and watched the sun set over the jungle as he waited for Daxter and Keira to catch up. Keira reached the top before Daxter. She looked back at him, "Hey Daxter, it looks like you're the one who has a hard time keeping up."

Daxter reached the top, "I was climbing slower so you wouldn't feel bad."

"Yeah right." Keira said, she looked at Jak and sat next to him, "This is so beautiful." She said.

Daxter also sat down next to his friends, "Yeah… from up here, the jungle looks… peaceful." Daxter looked around and saw the village, "Hey look. There's the village." The village was the opposite direction they had been walking, "I told you we were going the wrong way."

Jak and Keira weren't listening to him. Keira rested her head on Jak's shoulder, "I feel safe up here, maybe we could sleep here and go home tomorrow. Daddy's going to be mad but… I don't want to walk in the dark." Jak just looked at Keira and smiled.

"Jak and Keira sittin' in tree," Daxter sang, " G."

Jak and Keira went red and looked way from each other, "Daxter!" Keira yelled, embarrassed, "that's not funny."

Daxter smiled, "Yes it is." The smile left the young boy's face, "And we can't sleep here, are you out of your mind?"

Keira crossed her arms, "Daxter, how far away does the village look?"

Daxter looked, "Pretty far, why?" Jak smiled, knowing what Keira was going to say.

"So our options are: we sleep here or we climb down from this nice, safe place and try to walk through the jungle in the dark." Daxter sadly looked back at the still setting sun; the last time he had slept in this jungle was not a happy memory, but Keira was right, they were safe up here. Jak stretched and laid on his back and looked up at the now dark, star-filled sky. Keira also laid down, "If you want to try to get back to the village in the dark, I'm not going to stop you, but it just doesn't seem like a good idea to me." She yawned, "we may as well try to sleep."

Daxter laid down next to his friends, the idea of sleeping out here again was terrifying to him, but he had to admit to himself that being way up here with his friends made him feel a bit better and the three just laid there looking up at the sky, as occasionally a shooting star flew over head. They just stayed there and slowly fell asleep.

The whole village was out in the jungle looking for the three. But to no avail. Samos knew that they were all okay, they had to be. Keira was the one who would build the rift rider so if not for her they never would have a way to get to Sandover; Daxter had to be alright because Jak was going to need him to hold onto his sanity. And Jak had to be alright because without him the fate of everyone would be sealed. But Samos still couldn't help but to worry about the three kids, why had they even come in here in the first place? What were they thinking? They looked all night but they couldn't find the children. Finally after looking all night they gave up and went home, only Jak's uncle and the fisherman stayed to look for them. Samos didn't know what would happen if any of them died, would he be ripped from reality? Or time just cease to be? He didn't know and he had no way of knowing. Sadly he walked back to the village with the others, hoping that his daughter and her friends would come home soon and that they were safe, wherever they were.

The next morning Jak was the first to wake. He looked out over the cliff, then he looked at Daxter and Keira and started to wake them. Keira rubbed her eyes and Daxter yawned, "The sun's not even really up yet. Do we have to get up now?"

Jak and Keira looked at him, "You want to get out of here more than the rest of us." Keira said, "And yet you want to sleep in?"

Daxter curled back up on the ground, "I'm comfortable, and nothing killed us last night so we're safe here."

Keira put her hands on her hips, "Daxter, if you want to sleep here, fine, but I'm going home."

"Fine, whatever." Daxter said, not even bothering to open his eyes as she started to climb down the cliff. Jak rolled his eyes, grabbed Daxter by the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Jak glared at his friend, Daxter glared back, not wanting to be up yet, "You're the one who ran in here in the first place, Jak. Keira and I just followed you; to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." Jak pointed to the edge of the cliff, "You're worried about Keira?" Daxter asked, "Don't be, she'll get to the bottom of the cliff, hear something, and scramble back up here. So if you would be so kind as to LET ME GET SOME MORE SLEEP!"

Daxter laid back on the ground and started to fall back asleep. Jak glared angrily at him; Daxter was always a pain whenever Jak woke him up in the morning. But Jak also knew that Daxter didn't really like to be alone, so Jak and Keira would start climbing down the cliff and once Daxter realized they were leaving him behind, he would come too. So Jak walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see Keira just hanging on to the side, she looked up at Jak, "I really didn't want to wait down there alone."

"Called it." Daxter yawned. Jak looked back at Daxter and then just smiled at Keira and started to climb down with her, they climbed slowly. Daxter winked one eye open and he couldn't believe that his friends would really leave him like that. He looked over the edge and saw them, "They won't leave me behind." Daxter said to himself as he laid down again. Then he heard the rustling of leaves and he snapped up, "H-hello?" He asked, worried. The rustling got louder and louder, Daxter just stayed there, frozen, waiting for whatever was coming to show itself. And what came out of the bushes? A little, harmless forest mouse; that quickly ran to the edge and jumped down the rocks. Daxter rolled his eyes; he was safe up here, nothing had tried to get him last night and nothing was going to try to get him in the few moments he took to get some more sleep… he was wrong. Without making a sound the long sleek body of a snake slithered up to the unknowing eight year old boy. It reached the boy and opened its mouth, hissing as it did. Daxter, hearing this, opened his eyes and leaped back. The snake just missed him and its fangs plunged into the ground. As the snake wrestled to get itself free, Daxter got up and started to run away. However he wasn't watching where he was going and didn't see it when he ran right off the cliff.

Jak and Keira where almost back on the ground by now and looked up to see Daxter falling. The two didn't have time to react before Daxter collided with Jak, causing him to let go of the cliff and fall the remaining three feet to the ground. Having gotten the wind knocked out of both of them they stayed laying down for a little while. Keira reached to ground and looked at her friends, "Are you two okay?" She asked, both boys nodded. Jak sat up and started to rub his head. Daxter moaned as he sat up as well, shaking his head a little, "I don't like snakes." Jak and Keira helped Daxter to his feet and he dusted himself off, "So… what are we just standing around for? Let's go home." He started to walk away, Jak and Keira just smiled and started to walk with Daxter.

They calmly walked through the jungle, now that they knew they were going to right way they could enjoy their surroundings a bit more. Even Daxter felt calmer than he had last night, he couldn't deny that in the day light the jungle really wasn't that bad. He walked right into a stream and then jumped right back out when a small fish bit his toe. Jak and Keira laughed at him as Daxter pulled the little fish off and threw it back into the water and pouted, "This jungle is trying to kill me."

"Oh come on Daxter." Keira said jumping on some nearby stones that they could use to get across, "It's not that hard." She got to the other side and smiled at them.

"Pfft," Daxter said waving her off, "Stepping stones Keira? That's too easy."

Keira crossed her arms, "This coming from the guy who tried to walk right through."

"So what, Jak and I know more fun way of getting across." He said putting his elbow on Jak's shoulder, "Right Jak?" Jak just smiled and crossed his arms as he looked around.

Keira giggled, "Well if you two _do_ know a better way I would love to see it." Jak saw a low hanging branch that sat just about the middle of the stream. He walked back a little to get a running start and jumped for it. Grabbing it; he swung and landed on the other side. He smiled at Keira who smirked as well, "Show off." She said, before looking back at Daxter.

"That was okay Jak," Daxter said, "But I can jump this little stream easy." Jak crossed his arms and smirked at his friend in a '_I dare you to try_' sort of way. Daxter backed up, going much farther back than Jak had, and then he ran back to the stream and jumped. He didn't even make it half way across before he smacked down face first into the shallow water.

Jak shook his head and Keira covered her mouth as she started to laugh, "You okay Daxter?" She asked.

Daxter looked up and shook his head to clear the water out of his ears, "I'm okay." He said, getting up and walking over to them.

"That's what you get for trying to show off." Keira said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Daxter glared at her, his pride was already hurt enough with Keira rubbing it in, "Well, at least I tried. You always take the easy road or need Jak and I to help you."

Jak looked back at him and Keira just looked at him feeling hurt, "No I don't." She said.

Daxter rolled his eyes, "'Jak, Daxter slow down.'" He said in a bad impression of Keira, "'Jak I can't keep up. Guys have you seen my teddy?'" He looked back at her, "Face it, you can't do anything so you always take the easy route by trying to make it look like you're smarter than us. Well I got news for you, you're not. You're just a stupid little girl, who can't do anything by herself!" Jak's mouth hung open and Keira started to cry. She pushed Daxter down and ran away from the boys. Daxter got up and crossed his arms, looking at Jak who was now glaring at him, "What?" Daxter asked, "It had to be said because it's true." Jak shook his head and started to go after Keira. Daxter looked at him, "Hey! Where are you going?" He asked, running after him, "You're not really going to go after her are you?" Jak pushed him out of the way and started to run after her. "Fine!" Daxter yelled, "Go after her, I'm going home." He started to walk again but then he heard the various sounds of the jungle; he turned around and ran after Jak, "Jak, wait for me!"

Keira was sitting under a tree crying, "Stupid Daxter," She mumbled, drying her eyes a little, "I'm not useless." She continued to cry as Jak walked up and sat next to her. He put a hand on her back and she looked at him, "Hi Jak." She wiped away her tears and sniffled a little, "You don't think I'm useless, do you?" She asked, Jak shook his head. She put her head on Jak's shoulder as she continued to cry, "Why did Daxter say those things to me? I know he didn't mean it, but still..." Jak just looked at her and hugged her. She smiled at him, "Jak, I'm glad you don't talk, you can't say anything stupid like Daxter."

"Hey!" Jak and Keira looked up to see Daxter standing there.

Keira crossed her arms and looked away from him, "Go away Daxter."

"No. Look Keira, I'm sorry about what I said. But you shouldn't have run off like that, it's not safe in here."

Keira got to her feet, "you really don't think I can take care for myself do you?"

"Well you don't. What have you ever done on your own?" Daxter asked. Jak stood up and looked at Daxter, shaking his head.

"What have you?" Keira asked.

"I live on my own. I don't have anyone taking care of me." He said proudly.

"No you don't. The village gives you everything you need, fact is Daxter, none of us can live on our own…" she paused, "Well maybe Jak can." She looked at him smiling.

Daxter started to laugh, "Are you kidding, without us he would get himself in so much trouble."

Jak glared at Daxter as Keira started to laugh, "Your right Daxter, he doesn't really look out for trouble." Daxter and Keira just laughed as Jak just looked at them.

"Jak, Daxter, Keira!" The three kids looked around and saw Jak's uncle and the fisherman waving at them. The three ran to the adults, "We've been looking for you all night." Jak's uncle said.

"Are you three all right?" The fisherman asked.

The three kids looked at each other and smiled, "Were fine." Keira said. They followed the two adults back to the village and Keira ran home, "Daddy!" She said happily hugging him.

Samos hugged his little girl and smiled, "I was so worried." He looked at her, "Where have you been?"

Keira looked at her feet, "I… Jak, Daxter and I went into the forest and we got lost."

"Keira, I can see why Jak and Daxter would go into the forest, but I thought you were smart enough to know you shouldn't."

"But Daddy, Jak just ran in and Daxter and I couldn't let him get himself hurt- so we had to follow him."

Samos smiled and just hugged his daughter again, "You have got to be the sweetest little girl, Keira." Keira just smiled as she hugged her father, happy to be home.

**Jet: Okay, I know this one took forever and it's not really that good and I'm sorry for that. For one thing I had writer's block and for another I've been having computer problems and I've been working on other stuff as well. But on the bright side the next story will be a really good one, mostly because it's something we already knew was coming. Jak's ninth birthday.**

**Jak: No no no no no. I'm going to just tell you can't do that one.**

**Jet: When has you not liking what I'm doing ever got me to not do it?**

**Jak: …**

**Jet: Bye everyone for now.**


End file.
